The Chosen Battalion
The Chosen Batallion is a Faction of Bandosian individuals that follow the Ourg Gorbuk whom they believe to be "the Chosen Commander". The Faction was founded by the self proclaimed Chosen Commander, Gorbuk during the Fifth Age. They we're originally only a small tribe of Bandosian races living in the woods north of Falador and have only recently come to the notice of others after they conquered Goblin Village. The Batallion are reknown for their barbaric methods, their devotion to Bandos and most of all their favourite sport "the Slave Games" in which they have slaves pitted against eachother in an arena in lethal challenges and tasks. History The God Wars The founders of the Chosen Batallion, Gorbuk and Yokrad served alongside General Graardor during the God Wars, they fought in many battles by his side and we're both in his army when they entered the God Wars Dungeon. They fought alongside him for a long time revelling in the bloodshed on offer. However on the final day of the God Wars Gorbuk, Yokrad and a group of Bandosian soldiers we're assigned to take part in a battle in the north. As the Ourg and his forces went to leave the God Wars Dungeon however the Edicts of Guthix we're put in place and they along with everyone else we're frozen in the Dungeon. The Chosen Commander In the Fifth Age the God Wars Dungeon thawed out and the battle continued in the Dungeon. However Gorbuk and his forces being completely unaware that the God Wars we're over continued out of the Dungeon. It did not take them long to realise that the God Wars we're over and that Gorbuk and Graardor we're now the last of the Ourg's. Upon discovering this Gorbuk started believe that it was Bandos' will for him to survive and when he heard the legends of the Chosen Commander he began to believe that he himself was the "Chosen Commander". So he travelled to Asgarnia made a camp in the woods north of Falador with his batallion and so the Chosen Batallion was born. The Conquest of Goblin Village It was soon after the birth of the Chosen Batallion that Gorbuk learnt of the Thorobshuun and the Garagorshuun in Goblin Village, he also heard of their defeats, their peace treaty with Arrav and their friendship with the treachorous Dogreshuun and so he decided to lead a march on the Village for the Chosen Batallion! Gorbuk lead a charge on the Village and although the Goblins put up a brave fight they were slaughtered. The few survivors we're made into Slaves and we're made to fight for the entertainment of the Batallion. A couple of humans attempted to combat the Chosen Batallion, one of which a Zamorakian Mage was killed and eaten by Gorbuk, the other human a Saradominist knight was forced to flee by Yokrad. The Fall of the Asgarnian Chaos Temple The Batallion soon decided to expand their borders and sought a new temple for the worship of their Lord Bandos. They noticed the Chaos Temple a little south of their village and Gorbuk decided to claim it and convert it to the God of War. The Batallion marched on the Temple, slaughtering the Monks of Zamorak and shattering the Temple walls. After a brutal battle the Chosen Batallion gained control over the building most of the Monks had either died, fled or been captured by the Batallion. It was now with little of the Temple remaining that the Temple Abbot decided to emerge, he fought valiantly however being surrounded by creatures of twice his size and strength he was quickly killed. With the Temple now under their control Gorbuk shattered the Statue of Zamorak and had his Shaman remove all traces of the Zamorakians from the Temple. Now it is being slowly converted into a Temple of War. Allies of Asgarnia Later after claiming a nearby Dwarvern Anvil and declaring all lands from the Taverley Gate to Goblin Village under their control they were offered an alliance by King Varis of Asgarnia. He wrote to the Battalion seeking aide in the Misthalani conflicts to which the Battalion gladly accepted, excited by the prospect of such a big war. The Chosen Battalion grew a strong alliance with the Kingdom of Asgarnia and also with the Fremmenik Province, purely due to their urge to fight. The Kinshra Conflicts It was around the time that the Chosen Battalion finished preparing their defences that the Kinshra wandered into the lands of the Battalion seeking to retake the Chaos Temple. The forces of the Battalion fought it out at the doors of the Temple but eventually the both groups ran short of fighters. The Military The Military is fairly disorganised the leading members of the military such as the commander ect have ranks but the rest are just considered Grunts. The main military roles are as follows. *Chosen Commander: The head of the Chosen Batallion, hand picked by Bandos himself to lead his people to victory! *Chieftain: The Chieftain is chosen by the Commander to act as the head of a certain settlement, they are usually the strongest fighter in a settlement and are chosen because of this. *Champion: Champions are members of the tribe who choose to take part in the arena matches and have proven themselves to be the best combatant in their areas arena, Champions are usually chosen as Chieftains *Shaman: Shamans are rare among the tribe and are the only members of the group to use any form of Magic. They specialise primarily in Fire and earth magic. *High Priest: The High Priests are respected members of the Batallion and unlike most priests do kill and are in fact high up members of the Military. They give sermons to Bandos and deal with all religious affairs. *Grunts: Grunts make up the bulk of the military and are mainly used as cannon fodder in battle. Territory Goblin Village Goblin Village has had some slight changes since the Batallion's conquest. For one the Gatehouse that once served as protection for the Village has been burnt to the ground through the accident of a Goblin within our tribe. Repairs have begun on the gatehouse and the basic scaffolding has been put in place. Also the kitchen area in one of the Goblin houses has been converted into a prison for our slaves. Asgarnia Chaos Temple The Asgarnia Chaos Temple was claimed as an expansion to the Batallions territory, the walls have been severely damaged and half of the southern wall has been shattered entirely. Also the Chaos Altar has been converted into a War Altar with Bandosian symbols replacing them of Zamorak and the red cloth replaced with a brown one. Finally the Statue of Zamorak has been shattered against the wall of Burthorpe. Category:Faction Category:POC Category:In-Character History Category:Bandosian